


【Nico x Riario】毒蛇與禁果

by B_jin



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 時間線S2E4伯爵和尼克在船上發生的一點小事





	【Nico x Riario】毒蛇與禁果

（上）

「Nico，你上過女人嗎？」

事件的開始總是荒謬，像一齣下流而低俗的街頭喜劇。牢籠內的年輕人忘情地高喘著，在隨著海浪拍打而搖晃的頻率下逐漸失去思考能力，他的雙手緊攥著，昂揚的柱身越過格狀的空隙探出籠外，讓Riario捧在掌心、像研究某樣寶物似微笑著把玩。

他們剛進行完一場就Nico的角度而言，全然無意義的談話。  
內容莫過於Da Vinci、葉之書、或是相互數落對方的言行舉止和身家。反正高高在上的伯爵大人是樂此不疲，Nico則在惱羞成怒之下選擇靜默。

Riario為自己選了顆青蘋果，他比劃著小刀削下一塊放入口中咀嚼，清脆的聲音在甲板下顯得格外突兀。然後黑髮的男人說，嘿，Nico，你上過女人嗎？像詢問天氣一般自然，而尚為處子之身的少年則面紅耳熱了起來，支吾了幾聲也不見伶牙俐齒的反擊。

「顯然沒有。」Riario訕笑，「還是你是和男人？我不確定Da Vinci的技術是否和他——」  
「閉嘴！大師才不是像你這樣污穢的人！」  
「污穢？」男人又笑了，瞇起的眼眸裡卻多了幾分玩味和調戲，像Nico因故流連於夜晚的佛羅倫薩暗巷內，那一名名穿著暴露、將白皙的雙手和豐乳貼上他四肢的妓女。

「我想你誤會了，可愛——又可憐的小Nico。」

Riario確認了籠中的獵物將視線注視到他身上後便繼續低頭切蘋果，果實的汁液順著他的手腕滑入衣袖中，Nico呆望著，頓時感到口乾舌燥，但卻不確定是否因為覬覦對方手中的水果。

「你知道嗎，Nico。」Riario將最後一塊放入嘴中，他微啟雙唇，青白色的果肉混雜著唾液停留於鮮紅的舌面上。「青蘋果因尚未沉熟而酸澀，但吃起來卻會令人——」

「欲罷不能呢。」

+

（下）

「讓我來教育你些，你的大師未曾告訴過你的事吧，Nico。」

Riario輕巧地揮舞著匕首，挑下了Nico微微鼓起的褲襠。受禁果所誘惑，端望著伊甸園大蛇的年輕人，注意到了Riario望向他胯間的性器官時那一瞬的遲疑。

對方並非自身表現出來的據實從容。  
Nico竊笑，卻又在對方稍有動作時打住。

牢籠外的男人頃身探出舌尖，沿著少年勃發的慾望下那條粗長的青筋向內舔舐，直至鼻腔探入淡金色的稀疏恥毛中。  
Riario的薄鬚輕搔著Nico敏感的大腿，男人嗅到了點奶香，混雜船艙內的惡臭與海風的苦鹹。「你的氣味比我想像的好多了。」Riario直白地讚嘆，在年輕人尚未釐清任何前逕自張大嘴，將整根陰莖吞入口中。

「 嗚啊——！」

這太刺激。

從未有過的快感令Nico仰高腦袋大口喘息，他的雙腿有些發軟，得緊挨著欄杆才不至於跪倒在地。那些可悲夜晚的愚蠢手淫根本無法與之相比，Riario的口腔濕熱綿軟，大量的唾液自泛紅的唇角順著柱身滴落。他的唇齒間是否還帶著青蘋果酸澀的甜香，Nico恍惚地想著，向前挺腰將慾望更深地推入那荒淫的源頭。  
而Riario顯然不像方才那般自在了，他忍耐著，才沒將腦袋別開。預料之外的過長肉棒幾乎塞滿了他整張嘴，甚至還有少許留漏在外。一顫一跳的龜頭緊緊抵著上顎最後滑入咽喉深處滯留，Riario皺起眉頭，強壓下反嘔感，收緊嘴巴讓肥厚的內壁與舌面好好招待他的年輕人。

甲板下，只剩Nico的抽氣與Riario唇瓣間的淫靡水聲。  
這是年輕人頭一次這麼近並且長時間地觀察那名男人。

Nico站立著，由上往下注視坐在椅子上、賣力於他的腿間「教學」的Riario。他們隔著一層木欄，這很好，不然頭一次嚐到性愛甜頭的少年可能會釀成大禍，順從慾望將手指插入那柔軟的髮梢間，緊箍著年長者的腦袋狠肏對方的嘴。  
Riario的眼眸盈滿生理性淚水，沾濕了眼瞼和睫毛，Nico的手背正隱隱作痛，他不曉得自己到底在幹嘛，但當他無預警射精時，實則是抱持著點殘酷的報復心態。

「咳——咳！」濃腥的初精灌進了支氣管，Riario嗆著了，趕忙退後也只是濺了滿臉白濁。他瞇起眼眸低咳，精液沿著他的鼻樑滑下，聚集在唇邊。  
男人用手背抹去了大部分，他瞅了達到高潮還停留在餘韻中的男孩一眼，將嘴中各種體液吐在對方門邊。

「我只能說……相當驚人。」Riario的嗓音比平時還要低沉濕黏，夾雜著一絲難以察覺的情緒。他抽出手帕將自己擦拭乾淨，重新露出一抹貌似總在打量著什麼的笑容，模樣看來無懈可擊，若不是擦紅的唇角和空氣中的一絲鹹腥，Nico或許都要將方才的一切脫序當作一場惡趣味的春夢。  
少年疲倦地跪坐了下來，垂軟的陰莖上頭還殘留著大量透明唾液沾濕了腿邊的乾稻草。他看起來太過茫然的樣貌甚至連Riario都有些於心不忍了。男人站起身，藉著孔洞窺視男孩。  
「我才是那個被幹嘴巴的人。」他提醒道，閃過Nico朝他扔來的稻草後哈哈大笑。覺得被戲弄了的年輕人再度氣紅了臉，不願多談，他將雙腿收攏，刻意忽視牢房外頭的灼熱視線。

「……我們晚餐後再見。」  
Riario似乎想多說些什麼，最後通通作罷，他罕見地和Nico告別，並承諾下一次的會面。直到男人完全走出船艙，Nico這才靠到門邊將對方使用過、施捨給他的髒手帕攥入掌心中。

他可不是笨蛋。  
Riario離去前舔舐唇角的暗示再明顯不過。

End


End file.
